


[Podfic] Body of Worship by Brightnail

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Gods of Hockey Verse [3]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rescue, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic of the Third story in the Gods of Hockey series. Takes place prior to "Gods of Hockey"Geno has always been Sidney's first follower. He'll follow him anywhere.





	[Podfic] Body of Worship by Brightnail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body of Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660340) by [brightnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail). 



**Title** : Body of Worship

**Author** : Brightnail

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : Explicit

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** : Geno has always been Sidney's first follower. He'll follow him anywhere.

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11660340)

**Length** 00:14:26

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9t32etzqqptbi9g/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Body+of+Worship+by+Brightnail.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**


End file.
